Heather's awakening
by Heato-kun
Summary: A boy who lost everything meets a new fate after life. What he doesn't know is that he won't stay alone any longer.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 **Unknown's POV**

As long as I can remember, nobody seemed to care about me. Not my family, nor my friends, absolutely **nobody** f. I always felt like nobody would enjoy me being alive. Or born.

Now, the dark emotions in my heart are still giving me strength to let go of my past life. Yet, I can't understand how I got to open my eyes from my slumber, but at least, I won't stay anymore in an empty space, watching heroes fighting, winning, losing, cry, laugh, or anything else. I will help them, they won't ignore my existence anymore.

The dark nothingness resembling my skin will probably continue to exist without me. I just hope that I can still go back there after quitting it. I always were alone, and this place where I ended was my new home.

Soon, my powers might reveal themselves. For now, I can only hope something.

I hope that I will become worthy to live, even if, in fact, I'm already _dead._


	2. Chapter 1: No one cared

**Chapter 1: No one cared**

I was once a young, normal, optimistic child. Until I reached my 5th birthday, I didn't pay attention to anything in particular, like all children. I didn't care about the world, I didn't care about anything.

When I grew up, I was still unaware of the world around me. My parents were nothing but nice to me and I was still bickering with my sister for stupid matters like siblings do.

I got a best friend, nice people as parents and a sister with great English. I should've been happy, right?

Wrong.

My father became unusually annoying. He sang awfully old songs, he kept joking around without ever taking me seriously, or he took things seriously when it helped the least. He took control of the family's decisions whether we liked it or not.

My mother was still the same, but I realized that she has always been more caring about our health than our happiness. She kept lecturing us about good health without ever listening to me when I asked for some affection, even if it was just to talk.

My sister thought that she was always right. She corrected me because I made mistakes but she indirectly bragged each time she did. In a distorted turn of events, she was the one that didn't trust me. She never trusted me. I know it because when I made mistakes, she kept shouting at me as if I did it on purpose. I never did. I make mistakes because I ask myself too many questions and because I'm unsure of my actions. Is that a good reason to scream at me even if it doesn't solve the problem?

Probably, since she was "always right".

I came to realize I couldn't just count on my family. Even if they raised me, they didn't care about me. They thought they did, I thought too, but they didn't.

Without finding any warmth with them, I tried to befriend some teenagers of my age at school. I was unable to because they were too… "mindless". They kept causing ruckus in class and I could possibly put them in the definition of that word.

That's when I met my best friend.

He was new to school and didn't know anybody there. I know it was a bit cliché to befriend someone like that but it was miraculously working.

The first day, since we were both in the same class, we headed together for the classroom. We realized we went to the wrong class and it got us both late. We had to spend a whole hour in study room so we talked, gossiped, exchanged our thoughts, etc.

It wasn't long before we knew we had the same interests. We both liked talking about video games, mangas, animes, other nerd stuff and also how awful one of our classmates was. He nicknamed her "the broom". I forgot why, but it was still funny.

I felt like I was in a book, a movie, a story, anything the mankind could possibly create. It all felt surreal and wonderful.

Together, we promised that we would stay the best friends in the world, no matter what.

For once, I felt normal. For once, I felt "human". For once, I felt happy again.

Then summer came.

We parted ways and I hoped it would still be the same between us. Unfortunately, we were unable to meet during summer. He was always busy because of something. I kept trying but we never got to talk with each other during summer.

I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself for not trying hard enough. I didn't blame him, I'm not one to blame anybody (except for myself).

School was back and I hoped we would be as close as we once were. I soon learnt he was in another class, so I was unable to talk to him very often.

I was trying to maintain our friendship but he wasn't. He carelessly thought there wasn't any problem with me, not knowing how hurt I would be. I tried to not lose faith, but I was unable to.

Days went by, things getting worse every day, and I knew that I wasn't happy anymore. Every moment in my life was a bad moment, I just didn't acknowledge it before.

My feelings were completely ignored by everybody. It didn't matter to them if I was happy, as long as they were satisfied by what they had. After all, who would give a damn to an incompetent person such as me?

I felt lonely, more than I ever did before, because I knew how humanity was cruel with me. I was unable to stand for myself and be a normal person.

I thought I would die of old age, alone or with the wife my family would've forced me to marry. I thought it would be a long and sad life where I would've been manipulated to think I was happy, that everything was okay.

Instead I barely made it to be a teenager. I wished it would end fast, and it did. But not the way I wanted to.

But who cared anyway?

No one cared.


End file.
